


Bed Wars

by TakutoMaruki



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Fluff, Modern Era, P1 but minecraft, they also have discord, yea it’s not the 90s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakutoMaruki/pseuds/TakutoMaruki
Summary: based on stuff from my friends and i...idk i just miss p1 a lot and i really wanted them to be happy :)ik this sucks and i can NOT write but i tried 😀
Kudos: 10





	Bed Wars

Maki originally thought this would be another boring day at the hospital. Alone and bedridden, she looked at her phone to see a discord notification from her friend, Masao Inaba.

_ mark#7385: hey maki! wanna play minecraft?? ive been playing with hidehiko and eriko _

The girl smiled and typed her response. Picking up her laptop from the counter was a bit draining physically...but she definitely wouldn’t regret it.

As soon as Maki entered the discord call with her friends, she was greeted with Eriko laughing.

“That was definitely close. We barely won a 3v3 match...Well, I guess it was more of a 2v3 match.”  She sighed. But not in a condescending way. Maki’s friend actually seemed really playful about almost losing.  “Hidehiko _did_ die after all.” 

“Maki!” Masao’s smile could practically be seen through the phone with his impatient tone. “You online? We’re waiting in the second lobby to invite you.”

“Yes, give the invite!” The girl replied and soon received the invite from Eriko.

“Wait!” In a panic, Hidehiko called out. “I’m almost done with the lobby parkour!”

Despite her state of hospitalization, Maki was happy. She could allow herself to genuinely smile the moment she talked to any of her friends...Unlike when the nurses try to start small talk.

Eriko started the game shortly after Hidehiko was done with his parkour.

Just a bit before the round started, Maki gasped. “Blue team to the left! Don’t worry, I got this.”

Masao came running back from the right side. “No, I got it!”

The fireball Maki threw down successfully knocked off the enemy.

What about Masao?

Eriko and Maki burst out into laughter.

_ NotHomophobeMark fell into the void. _

Hidehiko laughed at his friend after Eriko told him what happened. Hidehiko is good at handling the archery so he wasn’t close to the base as Masao ran off the edge.

For the first time in a while, Maki had a great day.


End file.
